Pleasure and Pain Go Hand in Hand
by DyinggFlower
Summary: He remembered, and for Harley that's more than enough. Lemon/Oneshot.


**Just a quick lemon for all you Joker x Harley fans. This is the first time I've written in months and I didn't sleep yet so I'm worry if it's shitty/sloppy. Just had the urge to write about them. Hope you like it. /Disclaimer: DC owns them. I don't.**

A cheerful Harley Quinn stepped out of the shower, prancing into her bedroom to change into the new lingerie she had just bought. Joker wasn't around at the time, being busy with the goons on another heist. It was that day this year. The day she and the Joker met in Arkham Asylum. The day her superior pysche was broken through by the Joker. The day her life had changed forever.

Gazing down at the skimpy green and purple lingerie that rested on her bed, Harley's heart fluttered. Changing into the attire, the long full length mirror in the corner of the room reflected her. She looked at her reflection with a hand on her hip, flaunting her curvacious body, with the confidence that came along with it.

"Mistah J's favorite colors! He's gonna fall ovah after one look of me!" Harley chimed to herself in her spunky accent. She could remember during her career she had spent  
>years hiding it, masking it with seriousness to sound as monotone as possible.<p>

She wasn't ever herself then. The real Harey, who had a childlike sense of humor and loved to laugh. Being a psychiatrist, neither of those things were ever necessary. Since taking Joker 's hand in the life of crime, she had no regrets.

Even those times when he'd verbally abuse her, she shrugged it off. Today would be different, she thought. With a wink and the blow of a kiss to the mirror, she threw on her bath robe and left the room.

Joker was in his office, counting the stacks of money he and his henchmen had stolen not too long ago. A cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth when he smirked at the last bill of the stack he counted. Harley's voice had broken him from his trace.

"Oh puddin'..."  
>Harley said from the distance.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. What is it baby?"  
>Joker said with half of his attention, putting out his cigarette before counting more money.<p>

Harley disrobed, lightly walking up behind him to massage his shoulders. Her long blonde hair tickled his skin when she leaned in to plant tiny kisses on his neck. Her full red lips left a trail all over his throbbing neck. She giggled playfully.

Having caught his attention this time, Joker turned to face her, taking in the sight of her body in the lingerie. The tight green lace attire wrapped around her tiny waist, forming into a ridiculously short skirt that barely flowed over her full thighs.

He pulled her onto his lap, running a hand up her thigh. He occupied his other hand by brushing her blonde locks to the side to gently grope her clothed breast. Noticing the purple heart shaped buttons between her large chest, he cracked a smile.

"Like what ya see?"  
>Harley asked with a giggle, placing her hands on his chest.<p>

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't!"  
>Joker said through a chuckle, his eyes glued to her body.<p>

Just when he was about to unbutton her top, she pulled back with a hopeful smile, biting down on her pouty red lips before spouting the big question.

"Know what today is, puddin'?"  
>Harley asked lowly.<p>

The impatient villain thought for a moment, his memories serving him well. Even he couldn't forget the day he broke down another quack. The day she became puddy in his hands. He grinned widely at the thought, having her for himself now, it was ironic.

"Of course I do, my dear!"  
>Joker spoke then.<p>

A low cackle sounded from his lightly painted lips. He knew her love for him. He knew she would never betray him. She was just a weak spirited tool. A girlfriend who's undying loyalty served a role in his puppet show.

Being a psychopath, he didn't require love. Mostly because he was unable to surrender to such human emotions. All he cared for was power. Lust was merely it's cousin.

Harley's icy blue eyes watered a bit. She was overjoyed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gazed into his lustful eyes.

"Oh puddin'! I lo-"  
>Harley began to say before Joker silenced her with a rough kiss.<p>

Picking her up with ease, Joker held her up by her thighs. She squeeked in reaction as he began to ravage her. Pinning her up against the wall, he planted kisses all over her. His nails dug into the back of her thighs. He knew how she liked it.

Moaning in ecstasy, her nipples hardened through the fabric of her lingerie. She felt him fully rest her frame hard against the wall, quickly loosening the buttons before the lingerie slipped off of her upper body. She wanted more.

"Tell me what you want, baby."  
>Joker said firmly, thrilled to torture her like the slut she is.<p>

"Do me hard, puddin'. Be nice an' rough!"  
>Harley said with a giggle.<p>

Without another word he devoured her breast, allowing her to enjoy it until he caught her nipple between his teeth without warning. Harley couldn't help but moan, loving every second of it. She clenched to his back, craving more of his touch.

He guided his hand up her thigh while his long fingers made their way to her bare womanhood. Wet to the touch, ready for him to play with. He fingered her thoroughly, but slowly, exploring her insides in circular motions. He loved making her beg for more.

"Mmmm... Don't t-tease me... M-mistah J.. A-ahh.."  
>Harley choked through her moans before thrusting faster.<p>

With an evil smirk, four of his fingers slipped inside of her then, opening her up, though making her even tighter. As soon as she had gotten used to his consistency, he stopped, slipping his fingers out of her, dripping a bit from her wetness. He carried her into the bedroom as she panted, clinging to him.

Joker chuckled in excitement before removing the rest of the lingerie, throwing her onto the bed. Removing his suit, stripping down to his boxers, he stood over her like a master to his pet. Harley remained where she was, staring up at his porceline face. His grin only making her even more excited.

"Harley."  
>Joker said firmly.<p>

"Y-yes puddin'?"  
>The submissive blonde asked lowly.<p>

"Show me what a good girl you are. Let's see that pretty little mouth!"  
>Joker said with a chuckle, standing over the end of the bed. <p>

She knew what he meant. She knew how he wanted it. She got on her hands and knees. Her large perky breasts bounced when she crawled towards him. Taking his hard cock into her mouth, she sucked him off. Her tongue swirling and tasting every bit of his flesh she could take. Without warning, Joker grabbed the back of her head, bobbing it back and fourth.

"You love sucking me off, don't you baby?"  
>Joker asked with a grin as he fucked her mouth.<p>

She looked up at him. Right into his lustful green eyes. He loved it when she was being such a good slut. It did her good in the long run. Groaning as she sucked him off, he gripped the back of her head even harder for her to release her grip.

Allowing her to catch her breath after a few seconds, Joker pinned her by the wrists, pressing her against the headboard. She blushed deeply, in a state of ecstasy, she didn't know what to expect next. Joker wanted her to scream. Fear. Pain. Desperation. It thrilled him to no end.

His painted lips planted gentle kisses over her throat before his lips trailed to her throbbing juguluar. He teasingly scraped his teeth over her soft skin. Biting and sucking, leaving a large purple gash until she gasped out another moan.

Pulling her by the hair with one swift tug, he brought her on her hands and knees again. Reaching over the bed to pick up his green silk tie off the floor, he smiled mischievously.

"Mnn... P-puddin'.. what's that f-"  
>The trembling blonde began to speak before her vision grew dark.<p>

He used his tie as a blindfold, taking great joy in her unawareness. He dug his nails down her back all the way to her ass, leaving fresh scratches on her skin. She shuddered and moaned lowly. But this would not suffice.

"Shut the fuck up. You only speak when I say so."  
>Joker said with a scowl, spanking her plump ass hard with just half of his strength.<p>

This caused Harley to groan out her pain. Her cheek stung violently from his strike. He knew he was no where near finished with her. In her own twisted way, she loved it when he was merciless. It was what he was best at, after all.

He thrusted his cock into her ass before she could agree. Her saliva lubricated his cock further inside her tight hole. This wasn't the first time they had anal sex, but, she was still getting used to enjoying it.

"Does it hurt, Harley? Scream for me!"  
>Joker cackled, thrusting even faster now before she realized.<p>

"A-ahhh... P-puddin'! Not so hard!"  
>She screamed, her insides tightened around his length pounded into her.<p>

She was answered by his twisted laugh. Just for the fun of it he fingered her pussy. Hearing her sounds he knew she was barely keeping up with the duo of sensations. Like a knife his cock stabbed into her mercilessly.

Closing her eyes, she felt as though he fucked her in both places. His talented fingers explored her, thrusting into her just as fast as his cock pounded her ass. It was practically torture.

"Yeah... that's right... you like this, don't you?"  
>Joker said, sounding angry as he pounded into her.<p>

"Mmmmn... Y-yes!"  
>Harley cried, panting out her words before he grabbed her by the back of the neck.<p>

His grip wasn't too firm, but she was barely able to breathe. His cock throbbed inside of her, and she knew he was close to finishing.

"Now.. My dear... Beg for my cum!"  
>Joker commanded, fucking her ass hard.<p>

"Uhnnn... Give it to me!"  
>Panting wildly, Harley choked out her words, begging for his cum.<p>

Though in unison, she felt close to cumming herself. His entire hand pleasure her pussy thoroughly. A moment after his hot cum filled her. She gasped loudly, feeling herself cum all over his five fingers. She layed on her stomach when he rolled off of her.

He pulled her up and onto his chest. They layed there quietly for a few minutes. After he had recovered first,, Joker rose to his feet, slipping into his boxers before he turned his back to her. She watched him start to walk out of the room.

"Puddin'... where ya goin'?"  
>Harley asked lowly,<p>

"Off to count the rest of my money... you can go shower without me."  
>Joker said without another word.<p>

Harley smiled, expecting it. She was content. He gave her what she wanted, and he remembered their anniversary. That's all that mattered to her. One thing you learn when you're with the Joker. There can be no pleasure without pain.


End file.
